


Origin of 'PinecestTrain'

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

First, some context. Around when I first started following the Pinecest fandom I saw a post by a writer (can’t remember who) complaining of harassment by anti-Pinecest people. I came up with a short comic in my head because of it. When the time came that I made this account, I remembered it and laughed so I decided to base the handle on it. I suck at drawing so here’s a story rendition.

* * *

It was a sunny and cloudless day over the tracks as the steam train chugged along through the desert. Grenda shoveled a last bit of coal into the furnace before standing up to wipe the sweat from her soot-covered brow.

“Grenda!” her partner Candy cried from the opposite window, “There are people on the tracks!”

Grenda leaned out the window and saw that there was indeed a crowd on the tracks in the distance. They seemed to be holding signs of some sort. Shielding her eyes from the sun, Grenda squinted and made out words like ‘Stop!’ and ‘Gross!’

She stepped back into the engine room as Candy ran to her, “We must stop the train or we will hit them! Pull on the brakes!”

Grenda grabbed her friend by the arms. Eyes boring into hers, Grenda said with absolute seriousness, “This train has no brakes.”

There was a moment of silence before Candy spoke. “Awesome,” she whispered.

And so they high-fived as the _Pinecest Express_ hit the crowd like a bowling ball.


End file.
